Enhanced Beauty
The power to be extremely beautiful and use it to affect others. Opposite to Enhanced Ugliness. Also Called *Fairytale Princess Beauty *Fairytale Prince Handsomeness *Storybook Beauty/Handsomeness Capabilities The user possesses a level of grace, physical beauty, sense of style and social poise above that commonly found on earth. This is the level of beauty of a storybook princess or fairy-tale prince charming but is below the level found in goddesses of love and beauty, such as Aphrodite, or heavenly beings like angels and archangels. Other possible users might include the half-human offspring of deities and angels, certain vampires, genetically engineered human beings and even shapeshifters in their most alluring disguise. Users will be able to exercise considerable social influence on others, but, unlike with Supernatural Beauty, will probably not be able to reap true superpowers from their beauty alone. Applications *Enhanced Agility *Enchanted Allure *Enhanced Charisma *Seduction Intuition *Seductive Magnetism *Sexual Instinct *Social Magnetism Levels *Peak Human Beauty *''Enhanced Beauty'' *Supernatural Beauty *Absolute Beauty Associations *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Cuteness *Enchantment *Extended or Eternal youth. *Hypnotic Breasts; females only *Love Inducement *Luck *Peak Human Regeneration *Persuasion *Sexual Inducement *Siren Song Limitations *Highly noticeable; can attract unwanted attention unless the user adopts a disguise or otherwise downplays their appearance. *Does not on-and-off itself to allow direct control or subversion of others' wills. *The user may be entranced by their own beauty to the point of being distracted. *May not work on beings with different standards of beauty. Known Users See Also: The Beautiful Tropes. Anime/Manga Cartoons Gallery Anime/Manga Alice Lendrott, the Black Maid of the Duke of Death.JPG|Alice Lendrott, The Black Maid (The Duke of Death) Inoue Orihime X2.jpg|Orihime Inoue (Bleach) can incapacitate attackers with her beauty alone. Unohana Ep206a.png|Retsu Unohana (Bleach) is said to be the most beautiful woman in all of Soul Society. Rangiku Matsumoto profile.jpg|Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach) is considered one of the most beautiful Shinigami there is. Harribel face.png|Tier Harribel (Bleach) CFYOWAura_profile.png|Aura Michibane (Bleach) is repeatedly noted to be extremely beautiful and charismatic. Miku performance 2.jpg|The Diva, Izayoi Miku (Date A Live) is an enchantingly beautiful and attractive songstress Tohka with sandalphon.jpg|The Princess, Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) is described to have impossible beauty. Kurumi anime 1.jpg|The Nightmare, Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) is ravishing and elegant with an astonishing beauty. Natsumi_full_image.JPG.jpg|In her adult form, The Witch, Natsumi (Date A Live) is extremely beautiful, full of mature charm. Veronica lautreamont 4-105.jpg|The Iron-Blooded Valkyrie, Veronica Lautreamont (Dragonar Academy) gallantry as a knight is only match by her immense beauty Rebecca-randall-58936.jpg|The Scarlet Empress, Rebecca Randall (Dragonar Academy) is magnificently alluring. Helles.png|Jerez (Dragon Ball Super) is described as being "extraordinarily beautiful". Bulma DB.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball series) Android18SemiPerfectCellSaga.png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) Hashibara Inosuke, Pig Master.JPG|Despite his brash and savage nature, Hashibara Inosuke (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) is often stated to posses a handsome appearance. Geisha Robin.jpg|Nico Robin (One Piece) Cavendish, Pirate Prince.gif|The Pirate Prince, Cavendish (One Piece) is considered beautiful to both men and women alike. Boa_Hancock_absolute_beauty.gif|The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock (One Piece) is said to be the most beautiful woman in the entire world, rivaled only by the Mermaid Princess. Alvida.JPG|Thanks to the Sube Sube no Mi, Alvida (One Piece) was able to remove her excess fat and become skinny and beautiful as a result. Nami (One Piece).png|Nami (One Piece) is an exceptionally beautiful young woman... Nami Naked Beauty.png|...able to literally knock several men and women unconscious with her beauty alone. Beautiful_Mermaids.png|Young mermaids (One Piece) are known to be very beautiful. Shirahoshi (One Piece) 2.png|Princess Shirahoshi (One Piece) is exceptionally beautiful even among the mermaids. Charlotte Pudding Portrait.png|Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) is one of the most beautiful members of the Charlotte family, and is very skilled at using her natural gifts to seduce and captivate almost anyone. Komurasaki Oiran One Piece.jpg|Komurasaki (One Piece) is the most beautiful oiran (courtesan) in all of Wano Country. Lilim H.png|Lilim (Valkyrie Crusade) Diana’s_Beauty.jpg|Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) was known to use her beauty to influence others into giving her what she wants. No one was aware of Diana’s true sinister self and one day even the king of MÄR fell victim to her charm. Reginlief Princess.PNG|Princess Reginlief (Marchen Awakens Romance) is renowned as both a beautiful and wise leader to her people. Eileen 6 years ago.JPG|Before joining the Chess Pieces six years ago, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) was a very beautiful young woman. Lucoa (Dragon Maid).png|Quetzalcoatl's (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) beauty (especially her breasts) is considered very distracting by many. Vol15-LN-Eleonora-Limulisha-Tigrevurmud--confront-Figneria-1.png|Hidden Princess of the Luminous Flame, Figneria Alshavin (Lord Marksman and Vanadis) Madan-no-Ou-to-Vanadis-Character-Design-Eleonora-Viltaria.jpg|Wind Princess of the Silver Flash, Eleonora Viltaria (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Madan-no-Ou-to-Vanadis-Character-Design-Ludmila-Lourie.jpg|Snow Princess of the Frozen Wave, Ludmila Lourie (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Madan-no-Ou-to-Vanadis-Character-Design-Sofya-Obertas.jpg|Brilliant Princess of the Light Flower, Sofya Obertas (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Elizaveta Fomina.jpg|Princess of the Thunder Swirl, Elizavetta Fomina (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Valentina Glinka Estes.jpg|Illusory Princess of the Hollow Shadow, Valentina Glinka Estes (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Rias_Gremory_sexy.gif|The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) Akeno_Himejima_Sexy.gif|The Priestess of Thunder and Light, Akeno Himejima (Highschool DxD) Kuroka Asking Issei to have babies with her.jpg|Kuroka (Highschool DxD) Lavinia Reni (Highschool DxD).jpg|The Eternal Ice Princess, Lavinia Reni (Highschool DxD) is extraordinarily beautiful. Suzaku Himejima 2.jpg|Suzaku Himejima (SlashDøg) is a extremely beautiful Japanese priestess with black hair, red eyes and a perfectly slim and voluptuous figure. Lady Tsunade, The Fifth Hokage.gif|Despite being in her age 50s, Lady Tsunade (Naruto) is considered by many to be the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. Haku-san.gif|Haku (Naruto) Kushina 2.png|Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto) Hinata Hyuuga Chapter 437 by ExplosiveChemicals.png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.png|Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) Angewomon official art.jpg|Angewomon (Digimon) Lilithmon.jpg|Lilithmon's (Digimon) bewitching beauty allows her to tempt many beings into commiting vices. Ophanimon Unmasked.jpg|Ophanimon (Digimon) is exceptionally beautiful, as befitting the evolved form of Angewomon, the angelic counterpart of Lilithmon, and the embodiment of God's love. Dianamon b.jpg|Dianamon (Digimon) possess an elegant and mystical beauty reminiscent of the moon. Dio glorious.png|DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bi Ki, the Queen Mother of Qin Kingdom.png|Known as the Jewel of Kantan in her youth, Bi Ki (Kingdom) became even more beautiful after being crowned the Queen Mother of Qin. Kyou Kingdom.png|Kyou of the Six Great Generals of Qin (Kingdom) Yotanwa, the King of the Mountains Kingdom.jpg|Yo Tan Wa, the King of Mountains (Kingdom) is the extremely beautiful ruler of the State of Qin's confederation of mountain tribes. Kyou Kai's Greatness Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) Ten's Greatness Kingdom.png|Ka Ryo Ten (Kingdom) Ka Rin, the Heroic Woman Commander of the Land of Chu Kingdom.png|Stated by herself and very many worthy suitors, Ka Rin (Kingdom) is the cunningly beautiful Great General and prime minister of the State of Chu. Rei Ou, the Petite Dragon of Wei Kingdom.png|Despite being a male and in his late 40s, Rei Ou of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) possessed a very youthful beauty appearance. Koku’ou Kingdom.png|Koku'Ou of Kanki Army (Kingdom) Nakano Quintplets.gif|The Nakano Quintuplets (Go-Toubun Hanayome) each with their own unique charm... Ichika Nakano.gif|...mature and playful Ichika... Nino Nakano.gif|...sly and protective Nino... Miku Nakano.gif|...silent and reserved Miku... Yotsuba Nakano.gif|...cheerful and outgoing Yotsuba... Itsuki Nakano.gif|...serious and earnest Itsuki Nakano Rena|Rena Nakano (Go-Toubun Hanayome) is extremely beautiful, a trait which is passed on to her daughters. Diarmuid of the Love Spot.gif|Diarmuid Ua Duibhne/Lancer (Fate/stay night) is regarded as a remarkably handsome man. Yuria Fist of the North Star.gif|Yuria (Fist of the North Star) Mamiya (Fist of the North Star).jpg|Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) Hestia Danmachi.jpg|Hestia (DanMachi) is an extremely beautiful goddess with a petite, child like innocence. Demeter Danmachi.jpg|Demeter (DanMachi) is a Goddess with magnificent beauty, she has an alluringly mature charm compared to Hestia. File:Aiz_Wallenstein_Sword_Princess.jpg|Having been courted by a thousand men, Aiz Wallenstein (DanMachi) is renowned as the most beautiful adventurer in Orario, Aiz Wallenstein Enhanced Beauty.jpg|her outstanding beauty has surpass Elves, Amazons and is even on pair with certain Goddesses. Arifureta-LN-JP-Cover-v04.png|Kaori Shirasaki (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is stated to be as beautiful as a goddess with a bright, innocent and cheerful charm like the Sun. Arifureta-LN-JP-Cover-v09.png|Like her best friend Kaori, Shizuku Yaegashi (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) also has goddess like beauty, compared to Kaori, her charm is tranquil, elegant and mature like the Moon. Arifureta-LN-v07-005.png|Lilianna S.B. Heiligh (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is the charmingly beautiful princess of Heiligh Kingdom despite her adolescent age of 14. Arifureta-LN-JP-v03-001.png|Tio Klarus (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is the extremely beautiful and attractive princess of the Dragonmen. nectar_of_dharani_5.jpg|Shakuntala (Shinju No Nectar) princess of the fallen Adarl Kingdom and the Dharani of Indra the Hindu God of Thunder. ShinjunoNectar-Volume3-1.jpg|Doronea (Shinju no Nectar) Dwarven Princess of Garandoa and the Dharani of Ifrit, the Arabian God of Fire. shinju_no_nectar_vol4.jpg|Shiera (Shinju no Nectar) Nereid Queen of the Neraia Isles and the Dharani of Oceanus, the Greek God of the Ocean. Suzuri Shinju Nectarl.jpg|Suzuri (Shinju no Nectar) High Mother of the Hasans and the Dharani of Norori, the God of Wind. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 10 Black White 13 Reiri.jpg|Hida Reiri (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) is a very beautiful woman with a perfect sexy body that few women have, giving off an amazing amount of sex appeal that's impossible not to notice. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 09 Color 02 Zelshione.jpg|Zelshione (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) the leader of the Vatlantis Empire Guard, is beautiful even among the women at Vatlantis. Masou Gakuen HxH V09 Color 04.jpg|Like the other members of the Deus Ex Machina, Osiris (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) is divinely beautiful. SLASHDØG_2_illustration_01.jpg|Natsume Minagawa (SlashDøg) is an exceptional beauty with a very sexy body. Lavinia_Reni_(SlashDog).jpg|Lavinia Reni (SlashDøg) is an extraordinarily beautiful Italian witch with blonde hair, sapphire eyes and a perfectly sexy figure on par with Suzaku. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 11 Black White Landred.jpg|Landred (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) beauty is overwhelming for both men and women alike, especially her sexy voluptuous body and massive breast. Masou Gakuen Yurishia.jpg|Yurishia Farandole (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) is an outstandingly beautiful young woman with a glamorous body that can be described as prefect. Lilith_design_MV.png|Refined and sophisticated, Lilith Asami (Trinity Seven) is very beautiful and sexy. Arin_design_MV.png|Arin Kannazuki (Trinity Seven) Levi_design_MV.png|Levi Kazama (Trinity Seven) Mira_design_MV.png|Mira Yamana (Trinity Seven) Akio_design_MV.png|Akio Fudo (Trinity Seven) Yui_design_MV.png|Yui Kurata (Trinity Seven) Lieselotte_design_MV.png|Playful and seductive, Lieselotte Sherlock (Trinity Seven) is very attractive and sexy, with glamorous breasts on pair with Lilith. Anastasia_design_MV.png|Anastasia-L (Trinity Seven) is a very attractive woman whose beauty is described as pure. Arsha_design_MV.png|Arsha (Trinity Seven) Arifureta-LN-JP-Cover-v10.png|Yue (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is the tremendously beautiful Queen of the Vampires. Arifureta-LN-JP-Cover-v08.png|Shea Haulia (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is outstandingly beautiful, being a rare beauty among the Wererabbits. Otonashi Kaguya.png|Kaguya Otonashi (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) is outstandingly beautiful amd charming particularly her massve breasts. Amagasaki Mio 2.png|Amasaki Mio (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) is an extraordinary beauty with extremely voluptous breasts. Hoshikaze Hikaru.png|Hoshikaze Hikaru (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) has immense beauty and magnificent breasts on pair with Kaguya. Hiakari Koyuki.png|Hiakari Koyuki (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) due to her elven heritage, has a unique mystical beauty. Magika No Kenshi To Shoukan Maou Alyssa Sutcliff.jpg|Alyssa Sutcliff (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) real form is that of a beautiful adult woman. Magika No Kenshi To Shoukan Maou Ilyaelia.jpg|Iiyaelia Murometz (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) is a extremely beautiful woman. Magika No Kenshi To Shoukan Maou Volume 12.jpg|Regina Olympia Folnar (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) amazing beauty is one of the reason why she was chosen by Zeus. Lucy dons Leo's Star Dress.gif|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Appearance-Erza-Scarlet-Armor6.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Mirajane's Satan Soul.jpg|Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) Ikki Kurogane.jpg|Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan) Stella Dragon Spirit.jpg|Stella Vermillion (Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan) Shiba Miyuki.gif|Miyuki Shiba (Irregular at Magic High School) Yotsuba Maya.jpg|Maya Yotsuba (Irregular at Magic High School) DAL_v19_Cover.jpg|As the incarnation of the Spirit of Origin, Reine Murasame (Date A Live) has divine godlike beauty. Midnight.gif|Midnight (My Hero Academia) may be one of the most attractive heroes. But she's also one of the most sadistic, so beware boys. Ibara.jpg|Ibara Shiozaki (My Hero Academia) has a divine, saintly sort of beauty. Uwabami.png|Uwabami (My Hero Academia) is both a hero and a Model. Dorothy the Witch.jpeg|Dorothy (Marchen Awakens Romance) File:Seras_Victoria_(Hellsing)_serious.jpg|Seras Victoria (Hellsing) BTCG-Casca_and_Puck-OI.png|Casca (Berserk) Albedo.jpg|Albedo (Overlord) Shalltear Bloodfallen Profile.png|Shalltear Bloodfallen (Overlord) has petite beauty that rivals Albedo's own. Houki Shinonono.jpg|Houki Shinonono (Infinite Stratos) Cecilia Alcott.jpg|Cecilia Alcott (Infinite Stratos) Lingyin Huang.jpg|Lingyin Huang (Infinite Stratos) Charlotte Dunois.jpg|Charlotte Dunois (Infinite Stratos) Laura Bodewig.jpg|Laura Bodewig (Infinite Stratos) Tatenashi Sarashiki.jpg|Tatenashi Sarashiki (Infinite Stratos) Kanzashi Sarashiki.jpg|Kanzashi Sarashiki (Infinite Stratos) Chifuyu Orimura.jpg|Chifuyu Orimura (Infinite Stratos) Squall Meusel (Infinite Stratos).jpg|Squall Meusel (Infinite Stratos) Priscilla_Bariel_Anime.png|Priscilla Barielle (Re:Zero) Akame_Ga_Kill_(Anime_EP_2)_4.png|Ayaka Kagari (Witch Craft Works) LN_Volume_5_color_illustration_2_Sara_demands_Ikki_to_be_her_nude_model.jpg|Sara Bloodlily (Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan) LN_Vol_4_Color_Illustration_2_Edelweiss.jpg|Edelweiss (Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan) Iris_Ascarid.png|Iris Aricard (Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan) Elise Katharina von Hohenheim.jpg|Elise Katharina von Hohenheim (Hachinan tte, Sora wa Nai Deshou!) is an outstanding beauty being described as a living blessing by God. Nanatsu no Taizai Merlin Infinity.jpg|Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai) Derieri_Anime.png|Derieri (Nanatsu no Taizai) Elizabeth_anime_full_appearance_2.png|Elizabeth (Nanatsu no Taizai) Diane_anime_full_appearance.png|Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai) Xenovia New Op.png|Xenovia Quarta (Highschool DxD) Irina New Op.png|Irina Shidou (Highschool DxD) Chidorigafuchi_Aine_Anime.png|Chidorigafuchi Aine (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) has extraordinary beauty on pair with Yurishia. Himekawa_Hayuru_Anime.png|Himekawa Hayuru (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) is a Yamato Nadeshiko type of beauty. Cartoons MLP The Movie Rarity official artwork.png|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Mistmane original form ID S7E16.png|Mistmane's (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), original beautiful appearance. MLP movie Celestia Day promotional image.jpeg|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony Series), is the beautiful and wise ruler of Equestria. Hera Syndulla.png|As a Twi'lek, Hera Syndulla (Star Wars) is very attractive by default. Avatar Korra.jpg|Korra (The Legend of Korra) NyaSpray.png|Nya (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) File:Snow-white.jpg|Snow White (Folklore/Disney) was so beautiful, even the evil queen with all her magic could only be the second most fair. The Lady, Noodle.JPG|Noodle (Gorillaz), the Beautiful and stylish official lead guitarist of the Gorillaz. Rogue Astonishing X-Men Vol 4 1 Artgerm Variant Textless.jpg|Anna Marie/Rogue (Marvel Comics) Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Video Games Empathy.png|The Sex Appeal Perk (Fallout 2) causes members of the opposite sex to be attracted to the player while causing members of the same sex to envy the player. 350Milotic.png|The ugly Feebas ironically evolves into Milotic (Pokémon) one of the world's most beautiful pokémon. Diancie.png|The mythical Pokémon Diancie (Pokémon) is said to be "the loveliest sight in the whole world". Liara T'Soni.png|The Asari race (Mass Effect) is considered to be highly beautiful by almost any species in the galaxy... and even beyond. Bayonetta face.png|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) TSR Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Bloodborne Ending Infant Great One.png|Designed to mimic Lady Maria, The Doll (Bloodborne) shares an innocent and devoted beauty towards the Hunter. Lady Maria.png|Powerful, enchanting and wise, Lady Maria (Bloodborne) is a formidable and graceful Hunter. persona-5-character-anthology-527759.4.jpg|The female members of the Phantom Thieves of Heart (Persona 5)... Panther_render.png|...Panther Ann Takamaki, host of the Lovers Arcana... P5_Makoto_Nijima,_Phantom_Thief.png|...Queen Makoto Nijima, host of the Priestess Arcana... P5_Futaba_Sakura,_Phantom_Thief.png|...Navi Futaba Sakura, host of the Hermit Arcana... P5_Haru_Okumura,_Phantom_Thief.png|...Noir Haru Okumura, host of the Empress Arcana. Beauty and Beast Unit.jpg|Beneath their armors, each member of the Beauty and the Beast Unit (Metal Gear Solid 4) are as gorgeous and mentally broken as the other. Comics Power Girl flight.jpg|Power Girl (DC Comics) Starfire 005.jpg|Starfire (DC Comics) Bleez.jpg|Bleez (DC Comics) Pamela Isley (New Earth) Poison Ivy 0003.jpg|Posion Ivy (DC Comics) is famed for her beauty and her deadly plant powers. Emma Frost (Earth-616) X-Men Blue Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) She Hulk.jpg|She Hulk (Marvel Comics) Nightshade, Queen of Weird Science.jpg|Like her namesake, Tilda Johnson/Nightshade's (Marvel Comics) beauty is just as deadly. Carol Danvers Captain Marvel.jpg|Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics) Female Twi'lek.png|Female Twi'leks (Star Wars) are famous throughout the galaxy for their exotic beauty. Literature Mrs. Coulter.jpeg|Beautiful and intelligent, Marisa Coulter (His Dark Materials) charmed many influential organizations into lending her power. Kate Barlow.jpeg|Kate Barlow (Holes) Piper Mclean.jpg|As a Demigod daughter of Aphrodite, Piper McLean (Heroes of Olympus) is a natural beauty. Annabeth Chase.jpg|Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) is attractive enough that even Aphrodite acknowledges it. Drew-tanaka01.jpg|As a Demigod daughter of Aphrodite, Drew Tanaka (Heroes of Olympus) is a natural beauty always managing to make the clothes she wears look glamorous on her Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers